Mi Vida Lejos De Aquí
by LadyBrokenMisunderstandin
Summary: Ir a un internado no es el sueño de muchos,pero si de un grupo de chicos que sobrevivirá los raros y locos casos que se dan en HighSky Elite Academy, University and Internee, uno de los mas prestigioso internados de América y encontrarán algo más...
1. Chapter 1

'Mi vida dejos de ti' Cáp

_**Holitas! Bueno este es nuestro primer fanfic**__** (he escrito otros pero nuca me he atrevido a subirlos) y ahora estoy aquí junto con la ayuda mi super amiga, juntando valor para subir nuestro primer capi.Sorry si está,cortito pero es que somos nueva.**_

_**Bueno los dejo, y dejan sus reviews, somos nuevas y necesitamos su ayudita (gran ayuda) porfis…**_

_**Xaux**_

_**ahora…**_

'_**Mi vida dejos de aquí**__**' Cáp. 1 **_

_**En una pequeña y exclusiva ciudad, 3 chicos… para ser específica cantantes, famosos, guapos y sencillos, casi los niños perfectos. Preparaban sus maletas para ir a un lugar donde se alejarían de su fama, su estilo y su vida.**_

_**-Nick dónde está el perfume!! - Nick era un chico de 15 años de mediana estatura, piel clara, unos ojos café con una mirada profunda, dulce y tierna, un cuerpo que aunque no mostrara muy a menudo, podría impactar a cualquiera, unos rizos sedosos y brillantes. Extremadamente romántico y sencillo. "el dulce niño que muchas desean"**_

_**-No se Joe, quien te manda a ser tan desordenado - Joe era un chico de 18 años, casi perfecto. Alto, un cabello maravilloso, unos ojos café que en su mirada trasmitía toda la alegría que lleva dentro, un cuerpo extremadamente sexy; no como el de Nick, pero bueno…, una sonrisa encantadora, excelente estilo para vestirse… mejor dicho para todo, adorable, gracioso, romántico, alegre, sencillo, buen compañero y súper divertido! "el príncipe azul de muchas"**_

_**-Kevin has visto mi perfume?? – pregunto Joe ya casi alterado! –**_

_**-No Joe, creo q**__**ue lo dejaste en el baño –respondió él sin importarle la desesperación de su hermano. Kevin era un chico de 20 años, alto, cabello rizado (aunque a veces lo carga liso), piel clara, uno verde pardo en sus ojos! Preciosos que enloquecen a muchas, romántico (el mas romántico de los 3), una sonrisa cautivadora, amoroso, tierno, dulce y comprensivo! "el chico ideal para cualquier chica"**_

_**-Donde rayos está mi perfume? Ya muy alterado**_

_**-Eeeh Joe, creo que lo tienes en la mano.-le dijo Nick ya harto**_

_**-mmm. Gracias!-"Me voy a morir..."**_

**_Recibo las sugerencias,felicitaciones,si no lews gustó me dicen please_**

**_Esto es solo el inicio,quizás algo tonto,pero con el tiempo los casos más dementes sucederan_**

**_Bye_**


	2. Conociendo a las hermanas Miller

Aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic.

gracias a **Veronica Kaulitz** por ser la primera lectora del fic.

ahora el cap.

Las hermanas Miller eran 3 hermanas que al heredar una suma de de dinero con muuchos 0's, habian pasado de ser clase media a estar en la Elite de Estados Unidos. Ahora estban camino a un internado en Inglaterra, al estilo americano(osea, América en Europa)

* * *

**Allyxon**

Estábamos tratando de empacar las cosas que no llevaríamos. Massiel.

Massiel Miller era la mayor de las chicas, con una personalidad increíble, era tierna, romántica, inteligente, con ojos celestes y una cabellera castaña clara , piel clara, pero no tanto debido a que esta chica ama las piscinas y por eso tiene un poco de insolación en su piel.Es una ordenada obsesiva y como tiene una memoria pésima siempre se le olvidaba donde dejaba las cosas, también es aplicada, le gusta la Ciencia, Química y Matemática (aunque no sea exactamente una genio).

Su color favorito es el celeste, y como ya mencione ama las piscinas, creo que puede vivir todo un mes dentro de una piscina.

Es una compradora compulsiva, de las tres, es la que más ama ir al mall; es fashion con un estilo muy propio.

Lo hacia rápido, como ella es tan ordena, tiene facilidad para ordenar sus cosas; Peyton ya tenia separadas toda la ropa que iba a llevar, pero no se decidía por algunas cosas. Peyton Miller es la menor de las hermanas. Algo loca y súper amigable.

Es como mezclar a sus hermanas. Tiene los ojos oscuros con rayos verdes y el cabello como el de Massiel. AMA el chocolate, sobro todo el Hershy's Cookies & Cream y es una adicción que comparte con su hermana Allyx. Se trauma con facilidad y lo que le gusta se convierte en una obsesión. Intenta ser organizada y estudiosa, pero no es su estilo. Es la que busca los problemas y detesta la escuela, pero es una de las mejores amigas. También vive en una lucha eterna con su cabello rebelde. Solo la plancha logra que sea domable. Ama las Converse y cualquier cosa negra. En realidad se parece mucho a Allyxon(no, las chicas no son góticas, pero tienen gusto por eso) y odia que le griten. Intentó hacer otras actividades como tocar el piano con su hermana y aprender otro idioma, pero no lo logró. Odia ser la más chica de las hermanas. Sin música tampoco puede vivir, y la mayoría de lo que escucha es influencia de su hermana.

Massiel le prometió ayudarla luego que ella terminara con sus valijas.

Por mi parte, creo que iba a necesitar el instintito organizador de Massiel, ya que tenia una grandísimo desorden en mi recamara mientras buscaba un vendito t-shirt de Jack. Era lo único que me había decido pero no me pude decidir en mas nada, estaba todo regado y las maletas vacías.

Minutos después veo que mis hermanas salían de la recamara de Peyton con las valijas ya listas, las de Massiel ya se encontraban en el living y solo faltaban las mías .

Las chicas entraron a mi recamara y cuando Massiel se dio cuenta del GRAN desorden que tenia, comenzó a recoger y doblar la ropa que estaba en el piso, en la cama y en los muebles.

- Por qué eres tan desordenada Allyxon? .Allyxon Miller era la del medio, muy divertida, con algunas ideas raras y psicópatas pero es la inteligente; un poco romántica e ingenua aunque se deprime rápido

Allyx ama los calcetines… de todos los tamaños y formas, son un regalo de Dios para ella.Tiene unos ojos oscuros que parecen negros muy profundos, con una cabellera castaña oscura y un poco larga… para ser específicos le llegaba un poquito mas debajo de los hombros, su piel es algo mas oscura que la de sus hermanas .Allyxon es demasiado desordenada, solo es ordenada en su armario donde tiene sus zapatos, su ropa y su adorada colección de calcetas, porque son lo que le da su estilo que a veces es algo raro pero muy chic, algo rock con glam, odia mucho glamour porque la agobia.

Su color favorito es el morado, y por lo tanto la mayoría de sus calcetines son morados y colores fushas, turquesas, negros y blancos; a ella le gusta mucho geometría y música. Su mejor amigo es su reproductor de música y sin la música sufre ataques de ansiedad. Además es la más intelectual de la hermanas y toca el piano.

-mmm… no sé.

5 minutos más tarde ya todo estaba en su lugar, pero aún faltaba llenar las maletas.

-A ver, busca lo que quieras llevar y mas te guste. Primero las t-shirts, las chaquetas y de la cadera hacia arriba. Luego las faldas, pantalones, tus amadas medias y las zapatos.

En un micro momento ya lo había buscado y guardado todo y esperaba la siguiente orden de mi hermana.

-ahora los accesorios y los productos especiales y necesarios.

Otra vez seguí las órdenes de mi hermana y de repente. Todo estaba listo, pero aun faltaba mi t-shirt de Jack

-Oigan han visto mi t-shirt de Jack?- ellas se miraron cómplices y dijeron que no

-Ahora si niñas. Directo a HighSky Elite Academy, University and Internee- dejo Massi con una cara alegre.

-Allyx, traes puesta la t-shirt bajo el abrigo.-dijo Pey

-Waaao. No me acordaba que la traía abajo.

-Ahora si chicas, vámonos.


	3. Despedidas y Bienvenidas

Bueno,bueno, disculpen mi tardanza( aii tanta demora tiene perdon?). hace como 2 mese regrese de el viaje( q estuivo de pelo, aunq se me qdaron las maletas en las escalas y poco de cosas loks) yo sigo aki subiendo capitulo q debia hace muuuuuucho. bueno sin mas palabrería el cap.

muchas gracias x esperar

Disclaimer: ps nada de lo q ustedes reconozcan me pertenece, solo la historia las hermanas y lo q no conozcan

* * *

Narra Allyx/ En el Aeropuerto

– Niñas, seguro que quieren ir, seguras que llevan todo…los pasaportes, los telefo… –Si mama… – dijo Massiel en un tono cansado. – Mami… – dije abrazando a mi mama. Estaba triste porque me iba y dejaba a mi mama sola, pero sinceramente lo que mas quería en ese instante era irme lejos, muy lejos de ahí. –¡¡Mamita!! – dijo Pey con su voz de niña buena…mmm… ¡mentira! –Adios mama, te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo Massiel…haciéndose la hija madura.

Nos despedimos solo de mamá, porque papá estaba de viaje. Fuimos a migración, dimos nuestros pasaportes para revisar que todo estuviera en regla y luego tuvimos que esperar que me quitara un montón de cosas de encima para poder pasar por el detector de metales y luego ponérmelos de nuevo. Se nos hacía tarde y tuvimos que casi volar para llegar al vuelo.

Volar es demasiado divertido, pero odio las turbulencias y aterrizajes; y lo peor era que mis hermanas estaban para molestar.

/Narra Peyton/

– ¿Ya te aburriste? – Pregunte un poco sorprendida – no, es ya tengo muchas fotos de la bella durmiente – dijo Allyxon guardando su cámara. – ¿Y ahora que harás? – Pregunte sacando el MP4 de Allis, ya que con la sesión de fotos que le hicieron a la bella durmiente no podía prestar atención a la música – no se, ¿escuchamos música? – Ok, ¿en tu MP4 o en mi celular? –Usemos las dos mi MP4, tengo unos videos magníficos de una banda que escuche en la radio ayer. – ¿Cómo se llama? – Creo que "Tokio Hotel", es buena – Ok búscalos – dije entregándole su MP4 – míralos… es buena ¿verdad?

Si Allyx como tu digas; tienes algo de Simple Plan o Nikki Clan… o mejor Belanova. – Si niña, tengo de todo…, pero con calma, el viaje es largo así que tenemos tiempo para escuchar y ver los videos. –También aprovechamos que tenemos a la bella durmiente en "Duermelandia" – dije haciendo una pequeña risita – que locas eres hermanita – dijo Allyx mirándome y luego echándole un vistazo a Massi. – Si ok, como tu digas psicópata ¡jajajaja! –Ok, tu loca y yo psicópata

Que buena idea hermanita, creo que tus neuronas regresaron del polo norte.

– Si estaban de vacaciones… ¡jajaja!

/Narro Yo/

Pasaron los minutos… en 1 hora ya las 2 chicas estaban dormidas.

Peyton tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombre de Allyxon y Allyxon tenia se cabeza sobre Masiel.

Peyton y Allyxon dejaron el MP4 encendido y se quedaron dormidos. A Peyton se le habían caído los audífonos como se había movido mucho se le salio del oído y a Allyx también le paso lo mismo.

/Narra Allyx/

Nos quedamos dormidas, no se cuanto tiempo dormimos pero creo que no fue mucho. Cuando desperté note que Peyton tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombre…se veía tan dulce, tan tierna. Ojala se viera así despierta. Con suavidad tomé su cabeza y la moví hacía otro lado. Ya comenzaba a incomodarme. Busqué mi MP4 y volví a escuchar música mientras las 2 princesitas dormían.

Unos minutos después despertó Peyton.

– ¡Al fin princesita! estabas soñando con tu palacio y tu príncipe azul – pregunte con una sonrisa mientras Peyton se despertaba por completo – ¿hace tiempo despertaste? – no, hace unos minutos. – y la bella durmiente ¿todavía esta en su palacio? – Si de veras parece que no durmió anoche – si de seguro estaba tan emocionada con lo del viaje que no pudo dormir. – si claro, oye Allyx ¿no tienes hambre? –Un poco; me imagino que "tanto" dormir tienes hambre – dije con una pequeña sonrisa. –Si – dijo ella riendo y tocándose la pancita. – que tal si llamamos a alguna aeromoza para que te traiga algo osita golosa… – ¡SI! mi pancita lo va a agradecer…si y mucho… – sonreí

–Enserio no quieres nada – dijo mirando por el pasillo del avion para ver si veía a la aeromoza – no gracias…bueno…pídeme un jugo de naranja – me miro – como usted diga señorita – las 2 reímos.

Luego llego la aeromoza, Peyton pidió mi jugo de naranja, ella pidió una barra de chocolate y una limonada… es su bebida favorita, le pedimos unas galletas de vainilla para Masi cuando despertara. Peyton se devoro su chocolate…enserio a esta niña le encanta el azúcar… solo me dio un pequeño pedacito…era un "_Hershey de cookies and cream_" su favorito y el mío solo y sin tantas adicción.

–Hermanita, límpiate que tienes la boca cubierta de chocolate – dije aguantándome la risa. – ¡ok! es que…¡¡esta delicioso!! – lo se, lo se… amas ese chocolate –si, es muy rico… (En eso se despierta Massi)

–Al fin bella durmiente – exclamé al unísono con Pey… –solo tome una pequeña siesta –Si…como tú digas – dije mirándola con cara de "estas loca" – mira lo que te compré – dijo Pey sacándole la galleta de su bolso. – ¡Gracias! me encantan las galletas de vainilla. – lo se…pero créeme que no tanto como Pey con el chocolate – dije con una pequeña risita. – ¡¡SI!! – dijo Pey aplaudiendo – ¡¡amó el chocolate!! – prácticamente lo gritó – Ups…

–bueno chicas y ahora que hacemos- dije guardando mi MP4 – a ver ya jugamos – dijo Pey – ya dormimos – dijo Masi

–Ya comimos – dije por último yo – a ver como que ya jugaron… ¿Qué hicieron chicas? – dijo Masi

–mm…mmm… - mire a Peyton – nada Masi…como crees ¿Qué vamos a jugar sin ti? – le susurre a Pey sin que Massiel se diera cuenta – Cállate…

–bueno OK… ahora que tal si hacemos algo divertido – propuso Pey tratando de evitar que se descubriera lo de las fotos – si buena idea, pero que hacemos – pregunto Masi

– ¡Ya se! – Exclame buscando mi bolso – a ver que se le ocurrió a esta niña – dijo Masi – espero que no sea otra de sus locuras – dijo Peyton

–traje una revista, salen cosas buenísimas, que tal si le echamos un vistazo

– mmm… es buena idea y no una locura – hubo un pequeño silencio – buena idea Allyx – dijo Masi.

/Narra Masi/

Estábamos viendo la revista, estaba interesante…Allyxon le había prestado su MP4 (Lucius) a Peyton.

Peyton no se como lo hace… puede leer y prestar atención a lo que le dicen sin dejar de escuchar música.

Allyx tenía la revista en sus piernas, como era la que estaba en el medio… yo estaba del lado de la ventanilla, luego venia Allyxon y después Peyton, ella estaba en el final de los 3 puestos al lado del pasillo…como es la mas golosa así puede ir a llamar a alguna aeromoza para comprar algo para comer. Creo que en todo el viaje, que fueron como 4 horas, se comió 3 barras de chocolate, 10 pastillas de menta, una soda y 3 limonadas; enserio no se como come tanto y nunca engorda.

Cuando terminamos de leer la revista por altavoz dijeron que en 10 minutos íbamos a aterrizar, que nos arreglemos y que nos abrochemos nuestros cinturones.

–Chicas…tengo miedo – dijo Pey con una carita tan tierna (debería conservarla) – no va a pasar nada, piensa que en cuanto lleguemos te as a poder comer 3 barras de "_Hershey tu amado Cookies and Cream" _

–Gracias chicas… son las mejores – nos regalo una sonrisa – bueno relájate no va a pasar nada malo – OK – dijo Pey abrochándose su cinturón.

Luego el altavoz volvió a sonar, esta vez dijo que faltaba un minuto y que todos ya debemos estar con los cinturones abrochados.

El avión aterrizo, noté cómo Peyton y Allyx, se aferraban y tenian los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuando el altavoz volvió a sonar y dijo que ya habíamos aterrizado y que todo estaba bien y que íbamos a ir saliendo popo a poco Peyton abrió lentamente los ojos, con una voz tímida dijo: – ¿ya aterrizo?

–si hermanita, vez no paso nada malo – dijo Allyx agarrando su bolso por que ya íbamos a salir.

– Si vez y ahora vas a poder comerte tu amada barra de chocolate, pero solo una, ya has comido demasiado.

– Si como tu digas – nos regalo una sonrisa mientras agarraba su bolso y se ponía se chaqueta, mientras yo agarraba mi bolso, salí detrás de Allyx y ella iba detrás de Peyton.

Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto Peyton se tomo una bebida, según ella se moría de sed, Allyxon se tomo un jugo de naranja y yo uno de melocotón. Fuimos por nuestras maletas y luego nos dirigimos hacia la salida, tomamos un taxi para llegar a lo que ahora sería nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegamos al lugar… enserio era lindo, había un edificio en el centro y a los lados había mas edificios pero no tan altos, me imagino que eran las habitaciones.

/Narra Allyxon/

– Recuerden jóvenes que los…

–Permiso – dijimos las 3 al unísono – Señoritas pasen y tomen asiento rápido que me han interrumpido – fuimos a tomar asiento al instante, por que la señora esa nos asusto.

–como les decía… recuerden que los uniformes pueden ser usados añadiéndoles los accesorios que deseen, los chicos no pueden estar en las habitaciones de las chicas después de las 9 de la noche, nada de…

* * *

bueno qdo medio raro cortado , pero buee... ahora creo q subo mas seguido...

bye!

IIPJMPHCK FT. LCPJMPWCKKH


End file.
